Back to Germany
Back to Germany is the 14th episode of Season 6 Summery Selena finds Stewie's time machine and accidentally gets sent back to June 22, 1941, so the dragon riders, Brian, Stewie and Sylveon must travel to the same time to rescue her. Plot The Superbowl One fine night, the team are at Peter's house. And they're watching the Superbowl. And Selena goes to the bathroom. But afterwards, she notices a boxy thing in Stewie's room. She then goes for a closer look, but then she gets teleported! Where's Selena?/To the past! Later Sylveon begins wondering where her daughter is, and goes upstairs to find her remains. And then discovers the time machine. Stewie then revealed he build the time machine because he got bored from a sound board. Nyx then suggests, that Selena might've gone inside the time machine and traveled to sometime in the past or future. Brian agrees so to save her. So they hop into the time machine and are teleported to the past. In the past They then arrive in the date: June 22, 1941. However, Glaceon can't help but think the date sounds familiar. But they journey to find Selena. And soon they find her in a church. And decide to hang out for a while, but meanwhile Nazi soldiers start coming in and attacking, and our heroes find cover. Then Glaceon realizes what was so important about the date. It was when the Germany invades the Soviet Union with Operation Barbarossa! Stewie tries to make the return pad take them home, but it failed. He then finds it empty with nitrogen. Priest attempt/chase/hijacking a U-Boat So, in order to try and escape, the team disguise themselves as priests. But before they get out of town, they met some Nazis. And they said that a soldier has died and they needed them to say their prayers. But as they were doing so, a real priest ran up and explained he was late. Then the soldier then tries to shoot them. But they manage to escape on a motorcycle but are pursued by the soldiers. And during the chase Glaceon falls off, but she uses ice beam to freeze the road. And then uses a fruit cart as a makeshift skateboard and then grabs onto the back of a passing truck but the soldiers are catching up to them. Glaceon then lose her grip on the truck and then the soldiers bump their car into her, and throw glass bottles at her. Then they're heading for a manure truck! Glaceon then run across the top of the car and then back onto the board while the car crashes into the truck, sending manure all over the soldiers. And Glaceon soon catches up to the motorcycle and hops back on. But then 4 more soldiers appear on motorcycles, armed with MP-40s. In which one of them takes a shortcut and gets in front of them! Brian then grabs a flagpole and knocks the soldier off his bike, which cause 2 of the other soldiers to crash while the fourth continues chasing them, and right as he gets along side them, Brian then throws the flagpole into the spokes of the soldier's motorcycle, causing it to flip. And soon they reach a U-Boat port. And see submarines. Carefully sneaking past soldiers, they hijack one. But as soon as they get out of port, they're pursued by other submarines. Which start firing torpedoes! The team then start to fire back at them. And manage to destroy most of the subs, then Brian stuffs a newspaper into the waste tube and fires back. The newspaper then gets in front of the last sub's vision and it crashes into the seabed as several police cars crash into it. The airfield/the air battle Soon, after getting into England, the others find an airfield. They then sign up for air combat. To take on the Nazis. But as the planes fly in, they prepare to take off. And soon are in the skies. Then ahead are Nazi planes! Several of the RAF planes are shot down as many of the enemy planes are too shot down. Then a second wave of enemy planes flies in! And then they get shot down. After not finding any parachutes, they use an inflatable raft and jumped down. And they slide down a snowy hill as their plane crashes and then land into a river and drift into Germany. The plant/Back to the future time! They find the plant. And then after knocking out some soldiers they disguise themselves as Soldiers. And head to the plant. Then they see Hitler! Stewie then does some things and then he makes a wrong move. In which Hitler orders his men to shoot them, unless they perform a fancy musical number. They are about to perform one, when Selena turns on the machine. And they go back into their own time period. At the present At the present, Stewie and the others arrive back in Stewie's room. They then notice nothing had changed. Selena then apologizes for using Stewie's time machine. Stewie forgives her and soon they walk downstairs to finish up the Superbowl as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode is based off of the Family Guy Episode: "Road to Germany" * Scenes * The Superbowl * Where's Selena?/To the past! * In the past * Priest attempt/chase/hijacking a U-Boat * The airfield/the air battle * The plant/Back to the future time! * At the present Soundtrack # Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:One Hour Specials